Currently available vehicle light assemblies utilize LEDs to illuminate rear facing lights such as right and left turn lights, a tail lights and a brake lights. The LEDs are selected to provide a particular color such as a yellow light for right and left signals or a red light for tail lights and brake lights. LEDs have a longer useful life, conserve energy and are friendly to the environment. Also, by using colored LEDs, the necessity to have colored lenses is not required because the individual LEDs provide the required colors, namely yellow or red.
The inventive vehicle rear light assembly (VRLA) functions in combination with the rear facing lights located on a typical vehicle. The VRLA utilizes an LED display unit that faces rearward when mounted on the rear window of a vehicle. The VRLA enhances the light viewing area and increases the safety factor of the vehicle.
A search of the prior art did not disclose literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related.
Pat. No.INVENTORISSUED6,533,455Rogers18 Mar. 20035,896,084Weiss et al20 Apr. 19995,663,707Bartilucci2 Sep. 19975,567,036Theobald et al22 Oct. 1996
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,445 discloses a unitary multiple light assembly for motor vehicle trailers. The assembly uses different arrays of LEDs to illuminate a side marker light, a rear tail or brake light, and a license plate light. A license plate attaching bracket holds the license plate in a location in which individual LEDs in a light fixture can shine directly on the license plate.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,084 discloses a tail light assembly for a motor vehicle. The assembly includes a rear light, a brake light, and a turn signal light, wherein the lights are comprised of LEDs. The assembly also includes a control device for operating the LEDs at a constant current for a given voltage range.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,707 discloses a signaling light that is visible through a rear window of a vehicle. The light includes a primary electrically energizable signaling light unit having a first array of green LEDs, a second array of red LEDs, and a third array of yellow LEDs. A pair of secondary electrically energizable signaling light units including a fourth array of red LEDs are positioned at a left extent of the rear window and a fifth array of LEDs are positioned at a right extent of the rear window.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,036 discloses a side marker lamp that is used for truck/trailer combinations. The lamp utilizes LEDs that are mounted to a plurality of circuit boards. The circuit boards are mounted at predetermined angles relative to each other for directing light in at least three directions. A lens is placed in front of the LEDs and includes a series of prism optics for spreading the light emitted from the LEDs into an arc of up to 180 degrees.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search.
Pat. No.INVENTORISSUED6,095,663Pond et al1 Aug. 20005,644,290Rhodes1 Jul. 19975,463,370Ishikawa et al31 Oct. 19955,150,959Paffrath et al29 Sep. 19925,001,398Dunn19 Mar. 19914,631,516Clinker23 Dec. 19861,887,087Frizner8 Nov. 19321,567,193Ritz-Woller29 Dec. 19251,526,868Petrovich17 Feb. 19251,513,300Vose28 Oct. 1924